


Or the Lack Thereof... (Feels Like Home Universe)

by jupiter_james



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Birthday Sex, Feels Like Home Universe, M/M, mute!Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Kaidan have some birthday sex.</p>
<p>This is a birthday gift fic for <a href="http://ltleflrt.tumblr.com">ltleflrt</a> on Tumblr. Once again I stole her Shepard for a smutty oneshot! She requested mute!Shepard from an <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3303362">AU I wrote for her</a> based off of her <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1014392/chapters/2014365">Feels Like Home</a> universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or the Lack Thereof... (Feels Like Home Universe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ltleflrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/gifts).



> Please forgive any mistakes. I wrote this in two hours.

It got easier and easier over time to not give into frustration. He didn't always wake up forgetting that his voice was gone. Wishing that he could say, "good morning," to Kaidan. Now the routine had become habit and the system worked. He'd roll into the warm body beside him. Stroke his messy, growing salt and pepper curls, touch his lips just to wake him up. And Kaidan would. Even though not a morning person, he'd press a small kiss to Shepard's fingertips and murmur, "'morning." Never opening his eyes. And Shepard's fingers would move down, trace the lines of his neck and collarbone to his chest. Spell out, _good morning._

And this morning started the same way until Kaidan did something that he never did before he'd been awake for three hours and had two cups of coffee in him. He smiled. It was a slow curl on his scarred mouth, showing a flash of white teeth. Shepard swallowed.

Eyes still closed, Kaidan said in his gravel and sex drawl, "happy birthday, Matt. And before you ask me, yes, I took the day off. So did you." Shepard tapped him on the chest and Kaidan's eyes peeked open. "You're not gonna argue with me."

Shepard shook his head. Signed, _I would rather play with you than cars today._

Kaidan chuckled, stretching out fully and lazily against his husband. "I'd rather you did that, too."

With a silent laugh, Shepard pushed up and crawled over Kaidan, who made a weak grab for him as he got out of the bed. "Hey, don't get up yet," he complained lightly. Shepard held up a finger to stall the protest, dug in his closet for a moment and then came straight back to bed. But he didn't lay back down. He wiggled under the sheets and over Kaidan's relaxed body. He straddled Kaidan's hips and held his hands out to display what he'd gone to retrieve. Kaidan's smile grew. "Your tie? You gonna tie me up?" Shepard shook his head. "Blindfold me?" Shepard nodded. 

Kaidan scooted up on the pillows and tilted his chin in invitation. Shepard bent double and kissed Kaidan on the mouth. Wet. Slow. Left him squirming before slipping his hands behind Kaidan's head and tying off a loose slip knot. The sight was pleasing enough. Without his eyes, Kaidan was already starting to arch up a little and worm his way back down until they were in a more arousing position, groin against groin and he was half-hard. Shepard grinned. Happy Birthday, indeed.

And he had to admit that taking one of Kaidan's senses to even the playing field was pretty hot. Especially when his callused fingers traced over bared skin and felt it flush hotter as he moved. Circling both nipples, the outlines of pecs, down to abs that jumped and clenched as Kaidan's breath hissed out between his teeth. Shepard traced, _relax_ onto the sensitive skin.

"Dunno if I can," Kaidan admitted, voice tight. "This is... _hng_."

Shepard put his hands out on either side of Kaidan's shoulders, leaning down for another kiss. Kaidan pressed himself up for it, but Shepard disallowed him to force the pace like he was desperate to. Instead he placed a series of fluttering light kisses down his lover's body, down and down until Kaidan couldn't help himself and grabbed Shepard's head, hands splayed against his buzz cut and flexing like he wished he had something to grab onto. But Shepard knew how to handle that.

He moved lower, nipping and licking Kaidan's thighs, and when he flicked his tongue out over the head of his lover's dick, Kaidan cursed loudly and dropped his hands to the sheets, taking tight fistfuls of cotton until his knuckles turned white.

"Matt," he gasped. "Let me... _mph_ fuck, let me..."

On his way to grabbing the lube, Shepard wrote on Kaidan's stomach a distinct, _no_. Kaidan shuddered and moaned.

While he loved taking the lead and torturing his husband, even Shepard had to admit that he was painfully hard. He needed it now. When Kaidan felt the lube slick over his length he made a deep growl of relief that set Shepard's nerve endings on fire.

He slowly lowered his weight onto Kaidan's hips, taking in his length inch by inch. Finally seated fully, he threaded his fingers with Kaidan's, and Kaidan thrust his hips up sharply. Shepard threw his head back and let Kaidan fuck him hard and fast. It was the only way to go at this point.

Shepard came first. Fast and vicious and almost blinding as his body seized up and released, spilling his come almost up to Kaidan's chin, but his husband didn't seem to notice as he whispered, "fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," and thrust a few more times before coming so hard his upper body came off the bed.

Shepard closed his eyes and rode out the aftershocks. Kaidan shifted beneath him and removed his blindfold. He was squinting at Shepard when his husband managed to open his eyes again.

"That was intense," he said.

With still-trembling hands, Shepard signed, _best birthday present._

Kaidan laughed and Shepard carefully climbed off of Kaidan, grabbing the tissues to clean them both with. Kaidan caught his hands and stilled him. At Shepard's questioning look, he bit back a cheeky grin and said, "so. When's round two?"

Another silent laugh shook Shepard's shoulders. He batted Kaidan's hands away and signed, _after you bring me breakfast in bed._


End file.
